Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-5t}{6} - \dfrac{9t}{6}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-5t - (9t)}{6}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-14t}{6}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $k = \dfrac{-7t}{3}$